ONE PIECE: TODOS AL INSTITUTO!
by yuri-swan
Summary: En un universo alterno dónde todos nuestros protagonistas asistirán al prestigioso instituto One Piece. Pero…aparecerá en esta historia una OC muy importante nada más y nada menos que la hermana de Luffy! Pasen y lean!
1. Prólogo

ONE PIECE: TODOS AL INSTITUTO!

A/N: Quiero dejar claro que esta historia mi OC tiene mucho peso, quedáis advertidos xD. Es una historia que tenía en mente des de hace ya un tiempo así que espero que les guste. Me gustaría que si tienen ideas, sugerencias, propuestas, etc.…las compartieran conmigo, ya que siempre serán bien recibidas, al igual que las críticas, siempre y cuando sean respetuosas.

Habrá diferentes puntos de vista, pero empezaré por uno general.

¡Ya no os hago esperar más! Aquí viene mi fic ;)

Disclaimer: Ni uno de los personajes de One Piece me pertenece solamente al maravilloso Oda-sama por crearlos, la única que si me pertenece es Monkey D. Nika.

Pensamientos en _cursiva._

**PRÓLOGO**

Era un día tranquilo como cualquier otro en la región del Este. Las gaviotas surcaban el cielo del puerto de Loguetown, la capital de la región del Este. La gente iba y venía haciendo sus cosas, mientras que los más jóvenes se preparaban para ir al instituto. Justamente en esta ciudad se encuentran dos prestigiosos institutos: el Instituto público One Piece y la Academia privada "La Marina".

Eran dos escuelas mundialmente conocidas por los estudiantes que han llegado a salir de sus aulas, pero lo que más se conocía era la rivalidad de dichas escuelas, competían por todo: deportes, música, notas académicas, etc…, llegaba a ser una rivalidad enfermiza.

Nuestra historia empieza en el prestigioso instituto One Piece. Al ser un instituto público la demanda era realmente elevada, de todas las regiones venían para hacer las temidas pruebas de acceso, pues sólo podías entrar de dos formas: mediante un test académico o mediante pruebas físicas.

Aunque el curso ya había empezado hacía ya más de un mes, el instituto se veía alterado y no porque había exámenes globales, sino porque iban a entrar dos alumnos de nuevo ingreso pero lo más sorprendente es que eran los hijos del político Monkey D. Dragon, un ex alumno del instituto que era mundialmente conocido por sus ideas reivindicativas y revolucionarias, y nietos de Monkey D. Garp el temido vice-director de la Academia "La Marina".

Mientras tanto en un despacho del instituto…

- Señores y señoras hoy entraran a primer curso los alumnos Monkey D. Luffy y Monkey D. Nika, ambos han sacado muy buenas calificaciones en la prueba de física y en el test de académico – dijo un serio Edward Newgate más conocido como "Shirohige" el director del instituto.

- ¿Quien será el tutor de esos dos Shirohige?

- Pues he pensado que deberían ir a la grupo B de Akagami.

- ¡¿Queeee? – dijo Shanks un poco molesto.

- ¿Que pasa Akagami? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de dos mocosos solamente por ser los hijos de Dragón? – le dijo en un tono burlón el director.

- Para nada, pero ya sabes que este año hay gente bastante conflictiva en primero y sobretodo en el grupo B – dijo preocupado Shanks.

- En eso tiene razón Akagami poner a más gente que puede llegar a ser "conflictiva" generaría más caos en el grupo B – dijo un inexpresivo Mihawk.

- Jajajaja Shanks te vas a comer el marrón! – rió a carcajadas Buggy.

- Narizotas te recuerdo que tú impartes clase al grupo B.

- Aaaahh tienes razón, pero…¡HA QUIÉN LLAMAS NARIZOTAS SHANKS!

- ¡SILENCIO LOS DOS!

- Discúlpenos director – dijeron al unísono los dos.

- Tengo la corazonada de que estos dos van a cambiar las cosas…

TO BE CONTINUE

Bueno he querido empezar con una pequeña introducción, ya podéis imaginaros la que se va a liar con la llegada de estos dos, pero eso lo dejamos para el próximo capítulo **EL PRIMER DÍA: LA CLASE DE LOS CONFLICTIVOS. **¿Podéis haceros una ligera idea de quienes hay en esa clase?

Nos vemos en próximo capítulo.

_Yuri-swan _


	2. El primer día de clase parte 1

**Ohayo! Gracias ****.com**** por tu review, intentaré desarrollar la personalidad de mi OC lo mejor que pueda :D. Tras esto decir que intentaré subir capítulos a menudo, entre las clases y el trabajo un hueco siempre puedo sacar!**

**¡Pues no os entretengo más aquí viene otro capítulo!**

**Que lo disfruten **

**CAPITULO 1 – EL PRIMER DÍA: LA CLASE DE LOS CONFLICTIVOS (parte 1)**

En el grupo B de primero estaban más callados de lo normal era primera hora y les tocaba química con Buggy conocido con el apodo de "el payaso", ya que tenía una nariz grande y roja. Siempre se cabreaba por los comentarios de la gente sobre su nariz, sobre todo los que le dice Shanks, pero era uno de los profesores más temidos de ese instituto.

En frente de todos estaba Buggy sentado en la mesa del profesor con sus libros reposando encima de la mesa y Shanks de pie con una gran sonrisa:

- Claseee, hoy tenemos dos alumnos nuevos, espero que los acojáis en la clase como se merecen. ¿Algún voluntario para enseñarles en el recreo el instituto?

La clase estaba muda y nadie levantaba la mano, todos miraban a su tutor con cara de "estas flipando si crees que lo voy hacer", incluso Buggy no se sorprendía de la situación sabía perfectamente que en aquella clase la mayoría va a su bola, pero de repente se oyó una voz que decía:

- Yo lo haré profe! El gran Ussop les enseñara el instituto!

- Jajajaja y de paso les dirás unas cuantas mentiras no? – dijo un rubio bastante macarra.

- ¡Qué bien Ussop! Bueno esperemos a que lleguen…, que raro ya deberían estar aquí…- dijo Shanks algo preocupado.

- No me extrañaría que alguien de los que hacen novillos les esté robando el dinero del almuerzo – dijo Buggy irónicamente.

- ¿Tú crees? Mmmmmm tal vez debería esperarlos en la puerta del instituto…

En ese momento se oyó un estruendo en la entrada principal del instituto, todos los de la clase se asomaron a la ventana para ver qué había ocurrido, pues lo que estaban viendo los dejó atónitos.

Dos chicos se habían chocado la motocicleta en la reja de la entrada, los dos llevaban el uniforme del instituto y estaban en el suelo. Uno de ellos se levantó y se quitó el casco:

- Oye Nika, mira que conduces mal, ya te has vuelto a cargar la moto otra vez! – se oyó decir a un chico de mediana estatura y pelo negro, pero lo más curioso es que llevaba un sombrero de paja.

Del suelo empezó a levantarse otra figura portaba el uniforme femenino, exasperada se quitó el casco dejando ver una media melena ondulada de color entre rosa y roja que le llegaba por los hombros. Su pelo estaba adornado por una cinta de color negro haciendo juego con la chaqueta del uniforme:

- Calla Luffy! Mira que eres idiota si no te hubieras dormido, no tendría que ir a toda potencia por la ciudad, menos mal que este instituto está un poco a las afueras.., pero que digo! Por tu culpa, por taparme la visión, no he visto que había una reja!

- Lo que decía, eres mala conductora- dijo Luffy con una sonrisa.

- ¡Pues la próxima vez manejas tú, si tanto te quejas!

- ¿Yo? ¿Estás loca? Yo aún no sé manejar bien ya lo sabes…superaría tu récord en averiar la moto, por cierto mira todos se han asomado a la ventana, por qué será?

- Idiotaaaaaaa, pues porque hemos empotrado una moto en la reja! No me lo puedo creer el primer día y ya estamos en el punto de mira T.T – sollozaba Nika

- Mira Nika alguien viene a recibirnos – dijo Luffy en un tono más serio. Nika reaccionó en ese momento no se había percatado que del edificio había salido un hombre alto y delgado, vestido en traje informal con la camisa medio abierta. Lo más chocante de aquel individuo era que tenía un peinado un tanto "peculiar", la cabeza rapada dejando un poco de melena rubia por la parte superior, parecía una estrella mar.

_¿Y este tipo? ¿De dónde ha salido? ¿Quién será? _– pensó Nika, en ese momento algo más le llamó atención y por la cara de su hermano parece que también se percato, pues los dos se fijaron que tenía un tatuaje que le ocupaba todo el pecho. Cada vez se acercaba más a ellos y con cara de pocos amigos, cuando estuvo delante de ellos les espetó:

- ¿Sois los alumnos de nuevo ingreso?

- Ssssi señor – balbuceó Nika, ese hombre intimidaba bastante de cerca.

- Madre mía, por fin aparecéis! Bueno os acompañare a vuestra aula que está en el primer piso…pero antes, debéis aparcar esa moto en el parquin de allí – dijo señalando a la derecha una zona asfaltada con algunos coches, motos y algunas bicicletas- , más tarde el director quiere hablar con vosotros, supongo que os querrá poner algún castigo….- esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – exclamaron al unísono los dos, incluso la gente que estaba asomada a la ventana se asustaron de ese grito repentino y todos pensaban lo mismo _– ya tienen una cita con Shirohige!_

- T-t-t-tenemos que ir a-a-al despacho del director? – tartamudeó Nika pues ya estaba pensando en ese momento que lo mejor hubiese sido no levantarse de la cama, todo estaba saliendo fatal!

- JAJAJAJA ya nos van a echar? – dijo Luffy como si la cosa no le importase.

- No lo sé…, pero no tengo todo el día así que andando – dijo irritado el hombre "estrella"

En ese momento Nika cogió la moto del suelo y la aparcó donde le había indicado ese hombre, de mientras Luffy recogía del suelo las dos mochilas. Cuando Nika estaba a punto de poner el candado de la moto se dio cuenta que en una esquina del parking había un enorme león durmiendo, estaba a punto de pegar un grito cuando de pronto de atrás le agarró el hombre misterioso, le tapó la boca y le dijo:

- Yo de ti no lo despertaría, se pone de malhumor cuando lo despiertan, se llama Richie y es la mascota del profesor de biología Mohji.

¿_QUÉ UN PROFESOR TIENE A UN LEÓN POR MASCOTA? ¡ESTE SITIO ES DE LOCOS! - _pensó Nika, pues cada vez le parecía que ese lugar era un mundo surrealista.

- Venga vámonos, que nos están esperando.

Al darse la vuelta vio que todas las cabezas asomadas por las ventanas se habían retirado, menos una clase y sabía porque pero intuyó que esa iba ser su clase. Un chico de pelo rubio que le tapaba un ojo gritaba todo el rato "mellorine, mellorine" bastante emocionado, otro con un tupé azul gritaba "supaaaah" y juntaba sus brazos los cuales al juntarse formaban una estrella azul, otros parecían estar en shock, otros tenían cara de "me da igual todo" y otros simplemente se reían.

- Genial me ha tocado una clase de locos…- se dijo para así misma Nika.

- Nika, ¿podemos tener un león cómo mascota? – dijo de repente Luffy con estrellitas en los ojos.

- ¡Ni hablar!

Con eso entraron dentro del instituto, si por fuera parecía grande por dentro era inmenso había un gran hall que conectaba con tres escaleras que llevaban a pisos superiores se dirigieron a la escalinata de la izquierda y empezaron a subir.

Durante el trayecto ninguno de los tres decía nada, estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos Nika, en dónde demonios se había metido y Luffy pensando en comida y en ves a saber que. Antes de llegar el hombre misterioso se paró y los encaró:

- Chicos seguro que pensáis quien soy, bueno disculpad por no haberme presentado mi nombre es Marco y soy el ayudante del director- dijo Marco inclinándose ligeramente.

- Mi nombre es Monkey D. Nika y este de aquí es mi hermano Monkey D. Luffy, discúlpenos por el jaleo que hemos causado. – dijo Nika repitiendo la misma pose de Marco.

_Vaya, parece que ya no está molesto_ – pensó Nika.

En ese momento la puerta de un aula se abrió y salió un hombre pelirrojo bastante atractivo con una cicatriz en el ojo derecho, se acercó a Marco y le dijo:

- Gracias por traerlos hasta aquí Marco, luego me pasaré por la oficina y te invito a un trago.

- Ja! Akagami siempre tan considerado.

- Jajajaja sabes que está dentro de mi encanto personal.

- Bueno, os dejo que el director me pidió hacer unos recados hace ya un rato.

- Vale, vale ya no te entretengo, hasta luego.

- Adiós y gracias por todo Marco-kun – dijo Nika haciendo una reverencia.

- Si, muchas gracias por todo tio! – dijo Luffy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Luffy, sé un poco más educado.

- Jajajaja no pasa nada Nika, hasta luego vendré a recogeros para la citación con el director, hasta entonces no os metáis en problemas. – dijo Marco, se dio la vuelta y se fue por dónde habíamos venido.

- Bueno, bueno, estaba ya preocupado de que ya no veníais. Mi nombre es Shanks, pero muchos me apodan Akagami, así que llamadme profesor Shanks o profesor Akagami – dijo Shanks muy alegre.

- Mucho gusto profesor y disculpe el retraso – dijo Nika haciendo una reverencia, hoy parece que va tener que hacerlo muy a menudo.

- A ver si no recuerdo mal sois Luffy y Nika, no?

- ¡Sí! – dijeron al unísono los dos.

- Pues entremos que vuestros compañeros iban a empezar la clase de química.

Los tres entraron dentro de un aula dónde indicaba que era la clase b, dentro estaban todos sentados y mirándoles fijamente. Delante de todos había una mesa larga que daba la espalda a la pizarra, apoyado en la mesa había un hombre alto de cabello largo y azul recogido en una coleta alta y tenía una gran nariz roja que le hacía aparentar un payaso.

Nika se percató que el hombre de la nariz roja le miraba fijamente y eso le medio incomodaba y medio le gustaba, pues aunque tuviese esa nariz no era feo, sintió como el calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas, era una chica que se ruborizaba fácilmente, ese rubor no pasó desapercibido por Buggy.

- Bueno clase demos la bienvenida a vuestros nuevos compañeros, Monkey D. Luffy…

- Encantado, soy Luffy me gusta comer, dormir, comer, pasarlo bien y algún día descubriré de que trata la leyenda del One Piece y seré el rey del instituto – todos se quedaron atónitos inclusive Nika.

_Idiota, no tenías que decir eso, aún está con eso de la leyenda…no sé porqué le explico nada…- _pensó Nika mientras una gota de sudor le salía de la cabeza.

- Jjajajajajaja aquí tenemos a otro valiente, me gusta tienes agallas y eres sincero, este año va ser divertido – dijo entre carcajadas Shanks.

_¿De qué va este mocoso? Esta desafiando las leyes de la escuela_- pensó Buggy.

- Bueno continuemos, ella es Monkey D. Nika – de fondo se oyó un "mellorine, mellorine"

- Sanji ya cállate – dijo Buggy – _esta clase está llena de pervertidos_ –

- Encantada, soy Nika me gustan los deportes, leer…, pero sobre todo me gustan las aventuras y cuidar de que mi hermano no se meta en líos. Algún me gustaría convertirme en una gran investigadora y recorrer TODO el mundo y descubrir TODOS sus secretos, o bueno los pueda…

- Vaya, vaya descubrir TODOS los secretos que hay en el mundo, eso hace que te pongas en contra del gobierno. – dijo sonriendo Shanks.

- Bueno, el gobierno es una panda de corruptos, no puedes esconder a la gente cosas que merecen saber – dijo Nika con mirada desafiante.

Eso dejó a todos en shock y Nika se percató de ello – _mierda hablé más de la cuenta_ – pensó.

- Jajajaja los dos tenéis agallas, interesante – dijo Shanks – _que atrevida, se nota de quien es hija._

- ¿Shanks tomará mucho tiempo más estas presentaciones? – dijo Buggy algo exasperado, pero sin dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho Nika – _tiene carácter, es guapa y parece una chica lista…, pero que estoy pensando ¿guapa? ¡Si es sólo una mocosa!_

Si ya estamos, a la hora del recreo Ussop os enseñará el instituto – un chico con una nariz larga y pelo negro rizado se levantó algo temeroso, pues ya pensaba que no era muy buena idea haberse presentado voluntario, entonces Shanks prosiguió. – Luffy tú te sentarás al lado de Zoro y tu Nika te sentarás al lado de Nami.- e indicó dos asientos libres, uno al lado de un chico recostado en la mesa con el pelo verde y otro al lado de una chica de pelo naranja que parecía algo molesta.

Con eso Shanks se despidió y comenzaron la clase:

- Bueno, menos mal empecemos de una vez, abrid el libro por la página 20…

…

En otro lugar de Loguetown, dos hombres estaban sentados en una oficina…

- Garp he oído que has dejado que tus nietos vayan a ese instituto, ¿cómo has podido? – dijo un Sengoku algo cabreado.

- No tenía otra opción, se negaron a venir a éste instituto y se matricularon en uno del Reino de Goa, pero parece ser que "él", prefirió que fuesen al One Piece.

- ¿Él? ¿Te refieres a…?

- Sí, me refiero a Dragón- dijo calmadamente Garp y comiéndose un donut.

TO BE CONTINUE

…..

Uffff esta vez el capi ha sido más largo intentaré que así sean un poquito más. Bueno que pensáis del primer día de estos, intenso eh! Pero es solamente una primera parte…en el próximo capítulo **PRIMER DÍA DE CLASE: LA CLASE DE LOS CONFLICTIVOS (parte 2)**, se sabrá más sobre ellos, sobre los profesores, el instituto…y ¿qué eso de la leyenda del One Piece que habla Luffy?

Espero que de momento os esté gustando y por favor dejen algún review para saber que piensan de mi fic ^^, así si tenéis alguna sugerencia me ayudará a progresar y mejorar la historia.

¡Cuidense!

Yuri-swan


End file.
